


Didn't know where we were running to (But don't look back)

by elevenagain



Category: Glee, Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elevenagain/pseuds/elevenagain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pitch Perfect/Glee crossover. HSAU.</p>
<p>Chloe is a really happy girl, except that she doesn't really have a voice. Quinn is on top of the world, expect that, from the bottom, one Rachel Berry really gets to her. Aubrey is very focused, except when it comes to Troublemakers getting under her skin. And Beca, oh, Beca has no idea of the mess she's getting into.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Didn't know where we were running to (But don't look back)

**Author's Note:**

> Well, this started as a story dedicated to a friend of mine. It escalated quickly from a "OMG we should think about a Bechloe/Faberry fanfic!", and now I have the beginnings of a huge mess.  
> I have ideas, though, and I think it'll take me a considerable amount of chapters to lay them out. I know, it's a lot of characters and a lot of things going out, but hopefully, it will turn out kinda okay-ish. Maybe.  
> Yes, it has all the bullying clichés, but Quinn and Rachel forced me to that, I swear. Quinn just really doesn't know how to deal with her feelings.  
> Laux, I hope you enjoy this (=
> 
> Title from Halsey's "Roman Holiday".

Chloe Beale considered herself a pretty lucky person. 

Her family was loving and bubbly – traits those around her said she had inherited, much to her pride and delight. She lived with her Mom and Dad, since her older brother had already gone off to college. Sure, she missed him and his bear hugs terribly, but he was still always there on Skype when she needed to vent. And he would text her parents when he thought she needed some physical comfort he couldn’t really provide, and she would always squeak and jump in her sear to the sound of her door bursting open and a middle-aged couple running in to squeeze her. Her brother would laugh fondly at them through the computer screen, and she would feel like the luckiest girl on Earth.

At school, her grades were pretty good. Not that she was an exceptional straight A student, but she was pretty consistent on her Bs and Cs. And the A grades did exist, on Literature. In fact, her teacher was so excited about her enthusiasm and passion for reading and discussing books that she had suggested she began trying something outside English literature, too. Like, say, Russian. She thought she would give it a shot soon. So yeah, she had okay grades, was doing really well in Literature and thought she had good chances of following in her brother’s footsteps and going to college. A good, lucky life.

Her grades were not the only great thing about school, though. She had many friends there, most of her teacher liked her, the boys really liked her, and the clubs she was in were very successful, too. She was considered one of the popular kids, but the status didn’t really matter to her. Really – it didn’t. All she cared about was feeling good and having fun.  
And boy, did she have fun. She was at all parties, always rocking on the dance floor alongside Aubrey Posen and Quinn Fabray, she drank more than her mother would like learning about, she had pillow fights, sleepovers and pizza dinners with the amazing girls from the Bellas. 

She also made out with quite the number of boys, because kissing was incredibly fun. Aubrey and Quinn were a little more reserved about it, though, so she felt that Stacie Conrad and Brittany S. Pierce understood her a little better when it came to the excitement of making out with hot boys. 

Kissing Tom was particularly fun. He was a sweet guy – cute, handsome and really nice, and they were really good friends. And since kiss one, she had warned him not to fall for her, because she was definitely not interested in all that drama. After her brother Ron had had his heart broken and scared her by the intensity of the funkiness he had been in, she had decided that she would not fall in love. She didn’t want her lucky life to change to tears and sadness. 

Tom had been fine with that. She noticed that he, too, preferred kissing without drama, and being free to kiss whoever he wanted to, without having to worry about cheating, feelings and stuff. She figured that was only healthy, since having fun was really what sixteen-year-olds were supposed to be doing.

Her real prides in life, though, were the soccer team and her acapella group, The Bellas. She was the number 9 and she was great at soccer. She was fast on her feet and could think quickly, generally deciding wisely who to pass the ball to. She had medals in her room that she always stared at fondly before going to sleep. Playing made her feel alive.  
That excitement was only matched by the one caused by singing alongside her amazing friends. When she was with the Bellas, making music with their mouths, she felt like she was invincible. She could hear themselves singing and she knew how awesome – aca-awesome - they sounded together. They had trophies and were recognized as the stars of the school. Every girl wanted to be a Bella. And, honestly? She thought they should be able to, but Aubrey and Quinn held different ideas.

Don’t get her wrong – she was thrilled to have her two best friends by her side. It was just that… they were a little harsh. Aubrey was the captain of the Bellas and only allowed pretty girls who would agree to sing her solely-chosen setlist in the group. She had pretty strict prohibitions when it came to dating Treblemakers as well. Quinn – who was a Bella too – was the head cheerleader and also had rules about being pretty and willingly to obey her.

That mean they excluded some girls. There was Fat Amy, who Aubrey had deemed too fat to fit in a Bella uniform. There was Lily, who Quinn declared too weird to be a part of the squad. And then there was the worst victim of all – Rachel Berry. She was a petite brunette with big dreams about being a Broadway star. And, in Chloe’s opinion, she was amazing. For some reason, however, Quinn had thrown a fit when Rachel auditioned to the Bellas. The head cheerleader made Aubrey swear an oath that she would never, in a million years, accept Berry. In the name of friendship – and a little bit because she felt frightened by Rachel’s talent, Chloe guessed -, Aubrey agreed and swore the oath, drinking the (fake) blood of the sisters that had come before them.

It didn’t stop there, though. Quin kept being mean to Rachel, and Chloe was running out of ways of calling what was happening something else than bullying. She didn’t want her friend to be that kind of person, and she knew she was being a jerk herself by not stepping in, but she didn’t really have the guts to.  
And Chloe knew that, for all her smiles and for all her bubbliness, there was a part of herself that she didn’t like. She was too eager to please, too afraid of rejection, too in need of love and affection. She couldn’t stand the thought of people not liking her – which sounded ridiculous, she knew it. The read-headed was afraid of standing up to Quinn and Aubrey and speaking her mind – what if they stopped talking to her? She thought they were better friends than that, but Ron had also thought Marie loved him. People had a way of surprising you in bad ways and hurting you. It was better to be safe and play along, she guessed.

She was still nice to Rachel and the other girls, though. Aubrey would roll her eyes, Quinn would scoff at her, but Chloe would still smile at Berry in front of them and engage in considerably long conversations when her best friends were not around. It wasn’t that she was embarrassed of being seen with Rachel – after all, Aubrey and Quinn knew she talked to the girl. It was more that, if she was talking to Berry or the other “outcasts” and one of her blond friends appeared, they would be mean to Rachel – especially Quinn. And since she was too much of a coward to do anything about it, she would just stand there, looking apologetically at the Broadway-wannabe-singer while the head cheerleader would make nasty comments about her clothes and hair. So, really, it was best for Rachel if Chloe kept her distance, even because it seemed like Quinn could sense when Berry was close. Weird.

So, yes, Chloe considered herself a lucky person. The new term at school was only a few days away, and she was excited about going back, and happy to keep her life the success it had been the year before: a star soccer player, a prestige Bella, an enthusiastic boy-kisser and distant from all sickly, dangerous loving feelings. Little did she know that, soon, one Beca Mitchell would come up and rearrange all of that.

\-------------------------------------------------------------//------------------------------------------------------------

Inhaling deeply, Rachel looked at her reflection in the mirror and the golden star she kept glued to it. It was a reminder of who she was and where she wanted to get in life. Feeling inspired by the star, she practiced some vocal warm-up exercises before going to bed. There wasn’t something as too much practice – not for Rachel Berry, anyway.  
It would be funny, if it wasn’t so depressing, how a golden star next to her mirror would work more as an inspiration than her life outside her bedroom. More specifically, her life in high school.

It was all the bad clichés you would hear about and think too stupid to be true. Somehow, though, they were. She was a little too passionate for their like, she didn’t wear the clothes they approved of, her nose was a little too Jewish for them – and, just like that, the popular kids had judged her an outcast, a nerd, a loser.

The most important thing in her life was singing, so she had tried to join the prestigious and traditional Bellas the moment she had entered high school, but they refused her. Which was ridiculous. They could bully and tease her all they wanted, but Rachel knew she was an amazing singer. Best than all of those conceited Bellas, to be honest. Hey – she was sincere, and never claimed to be humble. Downplaying the talent she knew she had would actually go against the being sincere part, right?

The worst part of high school was not being refused by The Bellas, though. The worst part was Quinn Fabray. She was a beautiful blond – that was annoying to admit -, head cheerleader and had apparently set making Rachel misery as her life goal. The brunette had no idea what had caused such an intense dislike. Sure, Aubrey seemed to deem her a weirdo and not be particularly interested in getting to know her, but she had a feeling that the Bellas captain would simply ignore or even consider letting her join the Bellas, if it wasn’t for Quinn. Fabray, however, had been clear on how detestable Rachel was to her. She would mock, tease and bully the Jewish girl. It would’ve been enough to break anyone’s spirit, but Rachel knew that high school was only temporary and then she would be off to Broadway to be the biggest star ever.

She supposed that, maybe, Quinn didn’t like her because she thought Rachel was interested in her boyfriend, Finn Hudson. Which, well, she was. Not that she even talked to him – he was also too popular and kept on a tight leash by Fabray. She had no idea why Quinn would feel jealous of her though – Finn probably didn’t even know her name. All she ever did was admire him from afar and fantasize about how smart, funny and such a good singer he should be (the last part was very important to her, okay?).

An interesting observation was that not all of the popular kids were intent on ignoring her. Chloe Beale, captain of the soccer team, was actually quite nice to Rachel. She would always smile brightly and wave at her, and when Aubrey and Quinn were not breathing down her neck, she would even sit next to Rachel and talk. Once, they had even harmonized together and gotten to the conclusion that they sounded good in unison. It was kind of sad to think, afterwards, that they would never really have a lot of chances to sing together. Rachel thought that it was all too stupid, and she felt a little disappointed that someone as nice and kind as Chloe was just following the other girls’ orders and keeping her thought to herself.

If there was one thing Rachel Berry knew for sure, though, was that she would not be stopped. Not by Quinn Fabray being extremely rude, not by Aubrey Posen judging her body and her nose, not by Chloe Beale being too weak to speak for herself, not by Finn Hudson being unable to formulate a sentence without running it by Quinn first. Rachel Berry was a force of nature and she was on her path to glory.

Confident that she could turn things around and give a start to her beautiful stardom journey, she convinced some teachers to allow her to fund a Glee Club, stating her case very vehemently about how choir and acapella were activities that stood worlds apart. She had a feeling that maybe she had gotten her permission because the principal couldn’t stand listening to her voice anymore, but hey, she was nothing if not persistent.

Glee Club was not, however, the success that she had foreseen. Quinn Fabray had been quick to spread the word around of how Glee Club was for the losers who had been turned down by The Bellas or The Treblemakers. Popular kids went straight to one of them, and the outcasts were afraid to be seen as even more of outcasts. By the end of the year, she had only been able to gather a few people in the club: Fat Amy, who was always too lazy to learn the choreography, Mercedes, who was always too busy challenging Fat Amy to diva-offs, and Benji, who she was sure was there only because the school did not have a magic club, and he wanted someone to show his newest tricks to.

So yeah, maybe the odds were that this new term was not going to feel like a dream come true, but Rachel would always be willing to try, to hope and to work hard. In a few days, school would be back, and she would once again be on her path to shake things around a little bit. What she did not know was that the goddess would put one Beca Mitchell in her school to collaborate with that.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't update it super frequently, because college. And life. And stuff.  
> I'll try keeping it kinda coherent or remotely interesting, though.  
> Anything you wish to express or complain about, leave a comment!
> 
> Oh, Chloe will start out the story as a soccer player because of Quinn being a cheerleader and all. The only sports I'd feel kinda confident writing about would be volleyball and soccer, and soccer seemed to fit better with the cheerleading, even though I'm much more of a volleyball girl. And now I have a volleyball player!Chloe Beale image running through my head and it's not very healthy for my heart...
> 
> And oh, since I'm not American or a native English speaker for that matter, I accept and appreciate tips and notes about weird things I might have written.
> 
> Have a lovely morning/afternoon/evening/dawn/whatever you're existing in!


End file.
